Tease, Catch, and Pay Back!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Sango is having odd dreams, and Inuyasha is making front of her about them. Sesshomaru proposes to Kagura after over- hearing Kagome take about what an engagement ring is. What does Inuyasha find out? You'll find it all here in Tease, Catch, and Pay Back.
1. Shot One Spit it OUT!

AN: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagura, or Sesshomaru, or anyone else that might be placed in this Seven Shot Fanfic. They all belong to RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!!!

Tease, Catch, and Pay back

Another NINE Shot fanfic which only have 5 in it this time.

One Shot

Spit it OUT

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou *Sitting around a fire at an abandoned house*

Miroku looks up to see a pretty women walking along the path. "Ohh," He pons his fist into his hand, as gets up. "It seems to be my first victim already."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou. "Not again."

Kagome: I'm shocked he hasn't made a move yet, till now.

Miroku, already holding the women's hand, sighs, and drops his head downward. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…….."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome, "What's his deal"?

"It's nothing," said the monk.

Inuyasha looks at him. "Okay, either he's lying or he's guilty about what he was about to do." Now narrowing his brow at him.

Miroku walks away with his head still hanging down.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou all wear worried expressions on their faces.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha standing back from his empty stick.

"Are you planning to talk to Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, what do you think?"

"Hey, I'm just as worried about him as you are," Kagome, raising her voice.

Inuyasha leaves outside, only to find Sango on the steps instead of Miroku. "Sango?"

"Yeah," Sango answered as she looked up at him.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango kept to herself. "Um.."

Inuyasha looks at Sango, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Sango (Does he know? Wait a minute, how could he know, I haven't told anybody yet.)

Inuyasha eyes soften, "Is- is it about Kohaku,"

"I wish it was," Sango said at last.

"Then what?" Inuyasha thinks about the previous incident this morning. (But she wasn't there all morning. But still, you never know; something could've happened before he took off.) "Wait, this isn't about Miroku, is it?"

"Huh?" Sango looked up at Inuyasha, quickly, then back down again.

"Sango-" Inuyasha started.

Sango looks back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Would you just tell me what's brothering you already; I don't got all day ya know?"

"Not if you're going to spit everything out to the others," Sango narrowed.

"So this _**is **_about Miroku," Inuyasha put out.

Sango blushes a little, still looking at the ground.

"Don't tell me that you actually feelings for him," Inuyasha informed her.

"Well, I- I don't know how to feel," Sango shrugged.

"He was just about to ask another women to bear his child; you didn't even do anything about it," Inuyasha said raising his voice.

Sango (That monks gonna pay.) .

"So what brought this on all of a sudden?" Inuyasha blinked while asking.

"Okay, well, um, you have- dreams, right?"

"Yeah, go on-"

"Okay, well, I know dreams are just dreams, but I keep having the same dream; over and over again."

"About Miroku?"

Sango's eyes flared at Inuyasha. "INU- YASHA!"

"Hey, I was just being honest," Inuyasha folded his arms in.

"It wasn't just about Miroku earthier," Sango informed Inuyasha.

"Then who else was it?" Inuyasha eyed Sango in wonderment.

"Well, the obvious, you were in it-"

"Hey- wait, wait a minute, what do you mean by the _**obvious**_?" He questioned scared.

Sango still talking, completely ignored Inuyasha's question. "Kagome, and Shippou were in it too."

Inuyasha starting to feel a little bit relived asked, "So what was it about?"

"I don't think you want to hear it?"

"Sango?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Um, uh, I gotta go-" Sango said standing up, about to walk off the steps. She feels a pull of her kimono.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away-"

"Sango," Inuyasha gave her eyes, as if she were in trouble.

Sango sighs. "Okay, but you aren't going like it very much."

"If it's about Miroku, then I already don't," Inuyasha, making his point.

"Then what's the point of telling you then?" Sango stated her question.

"Because you're never going to get though this, if you don't," Inuyasha carried out.

Sango rambled on. "Good point, but I can't get though this innless you tell Miroku that I love him," Sango catches herself and covers her mouth (O.o I hope he didn't hear me.)

Inuyasha's ears left in shock. "You WHAT!?"

Sango starts to shake her head like crazy, "No, no, no, no, no, no,no."

"I heard you, you- you said that you couldn't get though this innless I told Miroku that you lov- YOU LOVE HIM! HOW CAN YOU LOVE A LECHER LIKE THAT!"

"I- I don't know, but- but you CAN'T tell okay, promise?"

"I mean, I hear kagome talking about how you have feelings for him; but for you actually admit it-"

"IT'S SLIPPED!" Sango aiming her fist at him with anger in her eyes. "And what does kagome know about it anyway, I never told her."

"Look Kagome isn't stupid you know; when it comes around to that kind of stuff. She figured it out Sango, beside, it's not that big of a deal."

"You're the one who's making it a big deal," Sango imprinted.

"I was just in shock after you said it okay." Inuyasha, defending himself.

"Don't you dear tell anyone, not even Kagome, got it," Sango ordered.

"Who said, I would, this is going to be fun," Inuyasha smirk.

Sango (Oh no…)

"So, how did that dream go again; it must had been pretty powerful to make you say something like that," Inuyasha wondered.

Sango rambled on, not starting at the begging. "Okay, um, well, we were at this park and Miroku and I had gotten into a fight-"

"You mean you got mad at Miroku for him flirting with another women," Inuyasha fixed.

"Do you WANT me to tell you my dream or NOT!?" Sango yelled.

"Okay, okay- go on- go on," Inuyasha hands waving Sango on.

"Okay, well it turned night, Miroku and I were passing by each other, when he told me to be happy," Sango stated. "After that he pulled me to a tree and started to kiss me.

Inuyasha ears feeling like they're about to fall off, and put his hand on his face. "Oh my gosh Sango, I did NOT want to hear THIS!

Sango, now waving her arms in front of her, in defense. "Wait- wait, okay, let me start over."

"Why didn't you do that BEFORE!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay, it started in the morning. You and Kagome were cooking and arguing at the same time, about you chasing Shippou around. Miroku took off like always and Shippou was hiding behind a chair. Shippou, was talking about how a demon like you, could never cook. Anyways you over- heard him and said something along the lines of "Well it's not like a shrimp like you could ever cook either." Anyways before we knew it, you guys ended up burning down our cabin. We finally got done eating, evening hit and I had something stuck in my eye. While trying to Clare it, I tripped over some steps. Kagome cured my bruises as you and Shippou got into another fight. You pushed Shippou into a bucket, and I needed up getting soaked. So Kagome lent me some of your clothes until mine were dry. Miroku came back in with a challenge letter for you. Miroku called him outside to tell me that the letter was a fake. Before I knew it we were holding hands, walking about a path, talking about the fake letter; if it had been by Naraku or not. We were now in the middle of a small forest area and we decided to sit by a tree. We continued to talk some more when I got stopped when- um- got kissed."

"Do I really wanna here the rest of this?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. (I should've never asked.)

"Probably not, but-" Sango decided to continue. "While we were doing that, he tried to remove my belt when we heard a huge boom. We ran up to see that our grill caught on fire, which fell to the ground. So now we had nothing to cook on and your sleeve, from the wrist up to elbow, was burnt to ashes."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at his sleeve paranoid.

"Miroku and I found out later that, while you were chasing Shippou around, and got caught on fire. Shippou accident hit the grill the same way, when he hit the water bucket. So that's when Kagome started to yell at you two. In the end while that was happening, I slapped Miroku for the removal of my belt. "

"So, what's next?"

"That's it."

"So you had that dream over and over again," Inuyasha questioned.

"For the past week, yeah," Sango implied.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't happen in real life," Inuyasha said. "Ready to head on in,"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Inuyasha stops by the door. "Miroku left earlier this morning."

"O.o, he did?"

"I'm not sure when he's coming back. I was gonna talk to him about something. He seemed to be depressed about something. I mean he didn't even ask his famous little question."

"Well, that's a change."


	2. Shot Two Teasing Dreams

SHOT TWO

Teasing Dreams

Inuyasha walks into the room to see breakfast on the table.

"Shippou and I cooked breakfast, do you want some?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Inuyasha, about to make a comment saying, "Yeah, sure", and the thought of stealing Shippou's food away, turns into, (umm..Oh Yeah!). He eyes go up with an evil smile on his face. (That's Right!) "Sure you did. "Takes food, sit downs [AN: Get that "SITS DOWN"], and starts eating. Inuyasha gets up and take a raw piece out and sticks it over the fire.

Kagome, eating her food in peace; as Sango, just setting across Inuyasha eating her food in peace, as well.

Shippou, hogging down his food (Ah! This Time Inuyasha ISN'T going to Win!)

"So Shippou do you know that there's a weird Cyclops lives under the table?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Shippou asked confused. (What's a Cyclo- lops- whatever he said?)

"Did you know, it likes to come after little young demons such as yourself?"

"Yeah right Inuyasha, give me a break," Shippou sighs with his mouth open, showing a anime bubble pop out.

"It looks like it's crawling into your seat," Inuyasha said suspiciously.

Shippou opens his eyes wide and shrikes "WHAT!?

Inuyasha (humph, I guess I can scare him after all.) "Ha, I scared ya,"

Shippou hides in Kagome's lap, looking up at her with sad eyes, "Kagome?"

Kagome yells. "Inuyasha! Why are you trying to scare Shippou like that."

"Since when did you ever start cooking?" Shippou asked.

"Well it's not like a shrimp like you could ever cook either," Inuyasha using the lines from Sango's dream.

"I can so!" Shippou yelled.

Sango shoots her head up and glares at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffs. "I don't smell anything."

Sango looks up at Inuyasha oddly.

"Inuyasha of course you can, there's food right in front of you, innless of course you have a cold or something. You still haven't answered my question yet," Kagome glared.

"Ha!" Inuyasha says with pride of mocking Sango. "So it seems I didn't burn down the cabin after all. So I guess this means, I _**can**_ cook".

Inuyasha looks at Sango in consideration. "What are you look'n at; aren't you suppose to have something in your eyes?"

Sango slams her fist against the table. "We're NOT having this conversation now.

"What conversation?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you could always move out and move under a tree or something,"

Sango growls Irritated.

"Or maybe we should go to the park, and see if there's grill to know over," Inuyasha says as he looks at his sleeve. "Well it looks like I don't have half- a sleeve. Inuyasha goes to get a bucket and brings it in. "Maybe I should cool off," Inuyasha looks at Sango demented and is about to pour the water over Sango's head.

Miroku walks in. "Hey guys, what's been going on here?" He looks over at Kagome. "Uh, why is Inuyasha holding the bucket over Sango's head?"

"Huh?" Sango looks up and sees the bucket.

"Because it's filled with cold water," Inuyasha lied.

Sango (He's joking, right.)

"Inuyasha, but the bucket down,"

"No Way! This is too much fun," Inuyasha tips the bucket.

Everyone eyes dead, wide open; to find that the bucket was empty.

Sango turns towards Inuyasha, looking like she wants to kill him. "You know I prefer to have that bucket really filled with cold water. Then to put up with another one of your ticks.

"Speaking of ticks and secrets; where is my fake challenge from Naraku, Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "It seems Miroku never bought it in."

Miroku watches as Sango turns to flame and Inuyasha filled with glare of pride.

"I mean Miroku did return, including the ffaacctt-" Inuyasha looks at Sango.

Sango gives him a "If you tell, I will kill you look/glare".

"That Sango-

Sango, scared, looking like she's about to leap out of her seat and tackle Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Shippou are already here as well," Inuyasha cracks up in laughter.

Sango slams her fist on the table again, louder this time; now giving Inuyasha the death glare, on flames. "INU- YASHA! HOW DEAR YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Sango, then re- calls that Inuyasha is only taunting her. She closes her eyes and breaths, and sits back down again.

Shippou, shaking in Kagome's lap. "I've never seen Sango this mad before."

"Me neither," Sango agreed.

"And yet, you've never seen her so happy," Inuyasha sit back with his hands behind his head. "Man, this IS a lot of fun.

"What are you making front of Sango about??"

Inuyasha turns to Kagome, Ignores her, and turns to Miroku.

Kagome (How come he keeps ignoring me. .)

"So came in to us what we're having for dinner tonight?" He questioned the Monk. "Where is-" He turns to Sango. "Sango going to sit.

Sango clutching, and shaking her fist, with her eyes closed. "Inu- yasha.

"Now- how is it that Kagome got to take care of you?"

Sango, knowing what Inuyasha meant, and starts growling again.

"Aren't you ever gonna get up, and get changed out of your wet clothes."

Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku watch in confusion.

Sango eyes shoot daggers of evil towards Inuyasha.

"Well at least she's holding onto something," Inuyasha said dead- eyed.

Sango realizes it, and let's go of the chair, and walks to the door.

"Going somewhere, but I thought you didn't want to go," Inuyasha looks at Sango in a questioning innocence.

"Well maybe I DO WANT TO GO!" Sango shouted with a cold- icy glare.

"Go where, down the pathway. Down the one of the stores in Kagome's time; to pick out a new belt, because the old one was already apart."

"TO GAT AWAY FROM YOU! YOU JERK!" She starts to head out.

"Don't trip on your way out!" Inuyasha called.

Sango turns around. "Kagome, can you please Sit Inuyasha."

"Not a problem, SIT!" Kagome commanded.

The beaded necklace around Inuyasha pulls him to the ground.

"That's the BEST news I've heard all days since that big BOOM!" Sango finally makes her releases with a big slamming of the door behind her.

"Inuyasha, what did you do that got her so upset. What do you keep bugging her about?"

Inuyasha gets up in a bad mood again because he was 'sat'. "I was just teasing you know. Can she even take a joke.

"Of course she can, a lot more mature, then what you are being right now.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, the whole thing, maybe you should go ask Sango for the details. Then again she might spit out more then what she wants."

Miroku, hearing enough of Inuyasha's consent mockery, goes out to see Sango.

"Sango?"

"Miroku?"

Miroku sits next to her. "What's going on, are you alright?"

"I'll be alright, as long as Inuyasha stops talking about- stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"It's nothing-" She looks aside.

Miroku, draws her chin to the other side to met his eyes. "Oh, come on Sango, you can tell me."

"You're the one person I want to tell this the most, but can't tell this too," She looks down.

Miroku let's go in the process. "So why is Inuyasha teasing you anyway?"

"He's not, he's just repeating thing I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Well if Inuyasha knows, why can't we?"

"Because it slipped when I was talking to him. We promised to keep it secret.

"How do you think Kagome will react to this."

"I don't see any reason why she would-"

"Think about it, a secret between you and Inuyasha?"

"Oh, I see what you're saying," Sango then says. "It's not that, it's actually quit the opposite.

"So Inuyasha's in love with you?"

Sango mistaking his question for a response and her eye grow up, "WHAT!?"

"I'm not saying that he is," Miroku pauses. "Why do you think he is?"

"No, if anything he'll be dead if he says another thing. At least, he better not be, he has Kagome."

"Well, they say if a guy picks on a girl that means he likes her," Miroku pointed out.

"No, no, he knows my situation, he's just trying to get it out without telling anybody indirect. I'm sure Kagome and Inuyasha's so- called relationship is safe."

"Well, that's good news to hear."

Miroku and Sango sit there in silence.

"Well, I better head back in, are you coming?"

"I thinking about staying out here a little longer."

"Okay," Miroku goes in.

"Kagome, did Inuyasha say anything to you?"

"No, he was just laughing and headed into the other room,"

"Well, he has irritated Sango to the point where she wants to kill him?"

"Well it seems that she told Inuyasha something you shouldn't have; now they promise to keep it secret. However it seems that Inuyasha isn't keeping it in that well, and things like that." Miroku finished.

"Secret?" Kagome asked, "Since when does Sango and Inuyasha keep secrets for one another?"

"Sango said it's not anything you should be worried about. She said that he knew her situation and wants to actually get the secret out."

"Why keep it from us?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea. At first I thought it could've been a relationship thing. However Sango says if said he another word about it, that she was gonna kill him."

Kagome laughs. "Sango with Inuyasha." "Have you lost your mind Miroku?"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I already know who Sango likes?"

"Sango actually likes somebody?"

Kagome nods. "However it's just a theory of mine."

"So, it's okay with their secret?"

"I starting to think, I might know what happened?"

Miroku and Shippou sit there clueless.

Books, Payback, and the Guessing Game

Inuyasha finds a book Sango is reading, mocking

Inuyasha, looking for something, now finds himself in between the different sleeping bags. He finds a book under Sango's pillow. (What is this?) He holds the book in all sorts of directions, until he finally gets it right. [AN: At least of what he thinks is 'right']. He begins to read.

The man gave Rikida the beads and left. The perverted old man was at it again. This time he had an assistant on him two. One steals ladies lingerie's, and other one flirts with all the women.

Inuyasha smirked at the book and kept on reading.

Rikida came home, face to face with a cabinet. So she opened its top door, to find her only _**tiny **_sister trapped in it.

"The two men that came in, once produced wind, and he blew me up into this cabinet. He somehow pressurized this cabinet door. However I need to find his beads to un- pressurize it. I'm not sure how he did it, but…….."

Inuyasha hears a sound and hides the book quick and leaves. He returns to the living room. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to look for Sango," Shippou said.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to make her run away."

"Why where you picking on Sango before?"

"None of your business so butt out," Inuyasha gets some rest on one of the Tatami mats .

Shippou (I knew it, it _**is **_all his fault.)

The next morning arrives, and once again, everything is eating breakfast.

Inuyasha, now sniffing his way around, looking though cabinet doors.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stops sniffing and looks at Kagome. "Wind."

Sango, now at the table completely ignoring him.

Kagome lost in question. "Wind?"

"Inuyasha the wind is outside," Shippou said honestly.

Then Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou see Miroku trying to fit himself inside the cabinet door.

Miroku looks at Inuyasha oddly with the others. "May we help you?"

"I lost something and it might be in here or the wind might had took it."

"What's the thing?" Sango glared. "A bag, A grill, you're sleeve back, because you aren't gonna get it."

"I thought you said you were looking for wind?" Shippou lost.

"I need to find the man with the wind, so I can get his beads to save my little sister," Inuyasha looks up in glory with his fist along with it.

Sango (Why is this starting to sound filmier?)

"You don't have a little sister," Kagome spoke.

"Well I won't if I don't un- pressurize her out of the cabinet," Inuyasha spoke back.

"Inuyasha, where have you heard that word from?" Sango sounding as if Inuyasha was in trouble.

"Um." Inuyasha looks aside and lies. "In the perverted old man and his henchmen, Rikida-" Giving Sango an evil grin.

Sango gasps. "AH! YOU READ MY BOOK!

Inuyasha laughs. "Yeah I did.

"AH! INUYASHA!" She disclaimed. Sango gets up, and slams the door on her way out.

Kagome groans madly. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha, gets up rubbing his head. "OW! What the-" He sighs. "Well, it's not like I've read a lot.

"Yeah, I notice, THIS WAS A SHORT ACT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha sighs again.

"You better go apologize to Sango, and stop all of this." Kagome demanded.

"I will, but right now, I seriously do need to find something."

"What, your lost respect and self dignity?" Kagome guessed.

"Wasn't that him to begin with?" Miroku asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking you windy pervert," Inuyasha named Miroku.

"Oh, so hurt," Miroku said in sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever, you guys stay out of this," Inuyasha leaves.

The sun rises, Inuyasha goes into the girl the girls were sleeping in; he interrupts Sango's sleep. "His robe is purple, his eyes are blue, Miroku is sweet, I love you….

Sango opens her eyes. "Inuyasha cut the act, I didn't write that at all."

"Then how come it's in this little book of yours then?"

Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku, listening through the kitchen door.

"That's not my book- GET OUT! Besides what are you doing in here anyway?" Which in a way Sango really didn't want to know. She throws her pillow at him.

Inuyasha catches it. "NO way, I came in here so the others wouldn't know what I've got to say.

Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou, all look at one another.

"What do you mean 'so the others wouldn't know what I've got to say'?" She questioned.

"I have a plan and this time it's full proof plan too."

"I full proof plan to do what exactly, TELL EVERYONE!"

Inuyasha re- opens the book. "I walk into the kitchen and I see Mi-

"SHUT IT!" Sango ordered.

Inuyasha slams the book closed. "So are you going to go through this plan or not?"

"He already knows, doesn't he?"

"NO! I didn't say anything."

"Not even to Kagome?"

"Not even to Kagome," Inuyasha said honestly.

Miroku and Shippou look at kagome.

"Let's just keep listening, we'll sooner or later get our answer," Kagome whispered.

Miroku and Shippou nod in agreement.

Sango goes to take the book out of Inuyasha's hands. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well Kagome told me about this thing called double- dating or something like that?"

Sango eyes widen. "Double date?"

"Yeah, it'll be Me, Kagome, you and Miroku."

Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku all look at one another again.

"How is that even going to possible, if Kagome and Miroku, or Shippou, for that factor; doesn't even know what's going on?" Sango questioned suspiciously.

"Well how about I tell Miroku to ask you, and then he'll Kagome for me?"

"Why won't you just ask her yourself?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Inuyasha and Sango glared at each other.

"According to your plan, he's suppose to ask me, not have you do it or anything?"

"Why do you always make things so complicated?"

"Me? You're the one who asked me why I'm not asking Miroku myself. The answer is obvious, because it's the part of your plan". Sango continues. "why can't you just ask Kagome yourself. Why are you too scared, afraid of rejection? Do you think you're not good enough for her. Oh wait, it's Kikyo isn't it?

A vein pops of Inuyasha's head. "OH, WELL, LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"ENOUGH!" Sango ended.

Inuyasha and Sango look at each other for a moment.

"I'm not to shocked if we haven't woke the other up yet."

"The others were already awake, no one else was in here when I came in."

"I was talking about Miroku and Shippou."

"So you were?" Inuyasha eyeing Sango.

Sango eyes him to shut up. "You better leave, because I have to actually get up?"

"Yeah." He slams the door but doesn't go outside; instead he stays inside with his head down.

Sango bits her bottom lip confused. "Um, didn't I just ask you suppose to leave?"

"Maybe, I don't wanna go."

Sango eyes Inuyasha with a glare (He is trying to mock me again?)

[AN: YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I'M GOING TO TYPE NEXT! HOWEVER THIS IS OFF AN REALLY OLD FANFIC I HAD WRITTEN BY HAND A LONG TIME AGO! SO JUST LET THE SCENE PLAY OUT!]

Inuyasha pulls Sango in gently back with him as his back hits the door.

Sango now really confused. "Huh?" Being scared an shocked at the same time. "Inu- Yahsa?"

A vein pops out of Kagome's head this time.

"But I thought?" Miroku protested.

"Yeah, I had no idea that thoughts two could slip so low," A feeling very hurt Kagome said.

"I had no idea this was going to happen," Shippou said looking surprised.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha sallow's.

"I'm- sorry- too."

Inuyasha lefts her chin to face her.

Sango blinks in shock, "Huh?" (What does he think he's doing?)

Inuyasha kisses her.

Sango slaps him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO MOCK THIS TIME- MIROKU!" She and Inuyasha back away from the door.

"Woooooooooooo," Trying to calm Sango down. "No Sango, I did it so I know what your reaction might would've been if it were with Miroku?"

"YOU'RE INUYASHA, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!?" Sango yelled.

"Hey, now I'm just testing it out, as I if I were in Miroku's shoes?"

"SO YOU WERE MOCKING HIM! WELL NEXT TIME TEST IT ON KAGOME! NOT ME!" Sango, now just angry.

"So you're saying you want Miroku to kiss Kagome?" Inuyasha trying to twist Sango's brain.

"NO!" Sango widens her eyes to realize what she had just said. "YES- I MEAN- SO YOU WERE TRYING TO MOCK MIROKU!"

Inuyasha laughs. "Well, so you finally admitted it. You don't want Miroku to kiss Kagome because you're in love with him. Hey, you have to admit, I saved you back there. Cause, it's not like Miroku is just going to come in here and do it for you any day now.

Sango rolls her eyes. "Huh, yeah Inuyasha, someone like 'HIM' wouldn't wanna come in here and kiss me, and touch me, and hold me; take off my belt-" She says as she draws near him.

Inuyasha twitches his eye.

"And- and-" Sango kisses Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyes let out a cold dead stare.

"See, you're not looking at me. You couldn't even imagine it. You were looking straight though me, to Kagome. See how out the mind of Miroku works."

"I say It's pretty much the mind of Inuyasha," Kagome said with her twitching; with Miroku's and Shippou's as well.

Inuyasha laughs nervously, then gets seriously scared. "I'M OUTTA HERE!

Sango laughs (It's about time he left.)

Inuyasha swings the door open to see a Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou right in front of him.

Sango stops laughing immediately, and drops her jaw; with Inuyasha's as well.

Miroku comes to push Inuyasha out of the way and kisses Sango. He let's go and looks at Inuyasha. "Touch her again and I'll have to come after you," Miroku said, pointing his staff at Inuyasha.

"Uh Ka- Kagome I – I can explain," Inuyasha said.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome command with her arms crossed.

"Hey, wrench, you heard everything that happened, you should know,"

"That still doesn't give you the right to kiss her."

"And since when is it okay for you to tell me who to kiss or not."

"I'm not saying to hurt me, but if you hurt Sango-" Kagome goes to grab Miroku's staff. "I'm going to have to 'sit' you with this.

"THEN HOW COME YOU JUST DID IT!?" Inuyasha gets up glaring and growling at Kagome.

"If you didn't hurt her, then how much she was yelling."

"I was just shocked. I didn't even think Inuyasha had to nerve to act like Miroku?"

"Since it's not every day you do act like Miroku, and since I've already sat you twice already, I'll let you off the hook," Kagome said point her finger to Inuyasha.

"So , um," He twiddles his thumbs, blushing. "You know what, forget it."

Kagome gives him an odd look. "What?"

Inuyasha catches Kagome's eyes on his and kisses her.

Kagome eyes shoot open. (I never thought he would ever kiss me.)

Inuyasha splits with a line or red across her face.

"Um……" He looks around the room and spots the book; he opens it. "Her hair his black, her eyes are green, I love you kagome."

"Awe, that's sweet, copying off of a poem, and you did it all for me," Kagome goes to kiss Inuyasha back, "I love you too."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Sango and Miroku shouted in joy.

Shippou faints at all the lovey-dovey stuff.


	3. Shot Three The Box? Full of Secerts

SHOT 3

The box? Full of secretes

[AN: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou are earthier A: Fighting with Naraku, or B: Not fighting with Naraku, that's up for you guys to decided. ]

Kagome runs to a safe area, after Inuyasha get done yelling at her about it. She walks around until she hears a resealing sound in the bushes and sees a demon with fur comes out from the bushes. (Sesshomaru?)

Sesshomaru looks at her, then she looks at Sesshomaru, then Sesshomaru looks back at her, as she looks back at Sesshomaru again; Sesshomaru looks back at her, as she looks back at him.

"Yes?" Kagome blinks in confusion.

Sesshomaru pulls out a small box and holds it out to her, as he looks to the ground. "Here" .

"What is it?" (A- box?)

"Give it to Kagura, but whatever you do, don't look in it," Sesshomaru eyed Kagome in all seriousness.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, I don't understand-"

"Promise; don't even let Inuyasha know anything about this."

"But-"

Sesshomaru looks aside. "Can you just do it?"

"May I ask what's inside the box?"

"No." Sesshomaru takes off.

"Huh?" Kagome looks at the box and walks back to the others.

"Hey, where were you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I- uh, I went to take a walk?"

"Take a walk, just like that, by yourself, while there are other demons out there, I don't think so. So come on, tell me what _**really **_happened?"

"Look, nothing happened okay," Kagome said trying to drop the topic.

"Then what's that?" Inuyasha pointing to the box in her hand, ignoring her question.

"It's a box, can't you tell?"

"Is it from your world?" Shippou asked.

"That's right," Kagome lied with confidence, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't figure her out.

"Yeah- right, you wouldn't go home without passing it through me first," Inuyasha said with confidence.

"Who died and made you boss?" Kagome asked.

"Look, I an't boss'n okay. I just want to know when you go, so I don't have to worry about where you are," Inuyasha finally stated with a small blush on his face.

"So you do worry about me?"

"Do you have to ask?" a still blushing Inuyasha asked.

"So what else did you bring?" Shippou asked.

"That's it," Kagome playing innocence.

(That's it?) Inuyasha erases his blush to eye Kagome with a glare. "SO YOU DIDN'T GO HOME THEN!

"YES I DID!"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"

"WHO SAYS I'M LYING?"

"WELL YOU ARE, BELIEVE ME, YOU WOULD'VE GONNE STRAIGHT HOME, YOU WOULD'VE BROUGHT SOMETHING ELSE WITH YOU BESIDES THAT! " Inuyasha now trapping Kagome.

Kagome sighs

"AH SEE I KNEW IT!"

"Well you just let it go?"

"NO, I WON'T let it go!" Inuyasha halfway shouted.

"I don't know why you're over reacting in the first place."

"Remember Kagome, you took off while we were there," Miroku said referring to Naraku's castle.

"So," Inuyasha eyeing Kagome again. "Where did you run off too,"

"Like I said, nowhere in particular," Kagome groaned.

"Yeah- huh, I bet, then you gave the box huh?"

"Look, I promise not to speak a word okay," Kagome finally responded.

"AH! SO I WAS RIGHT! YOU DID TAKE OFF TO SEE SOMEONE!" Inuyasha claimed truthfully. "Or is it that you saw Kikyo there and don't wanna tell me, because you're afraid that I might go after her again."

"Yeah- right," Kagome breathed aside.

"If not Kikyo, then who was it!?" Inuyasha, this time getting a little mad.

"Look, I didn't go anywhere to see anyone. The owner of this box popped out of nowhere and I ran into him.

"HIM?" Inuyasha questioned, eyeing Kagome even more. "WHO'S HE?"

"Look, I said no one okay," Kagome said again trying to drop the subject.

"And whoever HE is, why did he give YOU a box none of us know about?"

"Look, I don't even know what's in the box, because he told me not to look."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN THE BOX! KAGOME! WHAT IF IT'S A TRAP LEAD BY NARAKU OR SOMETHING!?"

"Now thinking of it-" (This box does involve Kagura in it.)

"SO IT IS A TRAP!"

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF IT IS OR NOT!"

"It's complicated."

"Explain, I wanna here this," Inuyasha folded his arms waiting for Kagome to explain.

"The guy that gave me the box is to a girl, who could be part of the trap," Kagome explained.

"So you're saying the guy didn't lay a trap, but the girl he is giving it to, does lay traps," Sango re- stated.

"Yeah, along that line- somewhere,"

"So the box isn't for you?" Inuyasha raised his eye brow.

"Exactly?"

"Then why do you have it?"

"I promised him I would give it to her."

"Okay, we understand that you can't tell us everything-" Shippou began.

"Look, even if it wasn't a promise, this is something I don't think Inuyasha wants to hear. Probably wouldn't care. It's still a mystery to me."

"What was that again?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome once again.

"Nothing," Kagome sweat drops, and then her eye pop wide open," I SENSE A JEWEL SHARD!"

"WHERE?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Back at the castle where we were," Kagome pointed.

"Okay, let's go," Inuyasha heads off as the others fallow; to only face with Kagura, standing there before them.

"It's Kagura," The monk simply stated.

"Yeah, I was sent here on orders, what did you think," Her red eyes turn to Miroku.

"Well, are you gonna fight me or not?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't come here to fight you, you were the ones that came here," Kagura let out.

"Then what did you come here for?" Miroku asked.

"I'm supposed to be on the lookout for Kohaku," Kagura explained.

"Um-" Kagome steps forward.

"Hey, Yo, Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha, walks up to Kagura with the box in her hand. "This is for you."

"For me?" Kagura asking as her red eyes meet Kagome's, with a stern look on her face. "How can I trust you?"

"Uh?" Kagome took a step back.

"Look, she got the thing from someone else; she wouldn't even tell us who it was from," Inuyasha, taking half the words from inside Kagome's mouth.

" Who from then?" Kagura asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Kagome rejected.

Kagura, now getting a little irritated, sweeps the box from Kagome's hand. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick or plan of some kind.

"Trust me, the guy who gave it to me wouldn't play games with Naraku."

"He wouldn't, huh?" She carefully opens the box.

Kagura and Kagome sees a small ring in the box.

Everyone hears a gasp from Kagome.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't believe my eyes-"

Everyone looking at kagome confused now.

"This is- this is an engagement ring!" Kagome shocked with happiness.


	4. Shot Four The Ring and the Surprise

SHOT 4

The Ring and the Surprise

_**Everyone hears a gasp from Kagome.**_

"_**What is it?" Inuyasha asked.**_

"_**I can't believe my eyes-"**_

_**Everyone looking at kagome confused now.**_

"_**This is- this is an engagement ring!" Kagome shocked with happiness. **_

Everyone: Engagement ring. // Inuyasha and Shippou: A what?

Kagome explaining to the know- nothing Inuyasha, and to the little fox heaven, who don't understand.

"Say for example, if Miroku proposed to Sango, he would give her a ring," Kagome finished by telling them about the expense of the ring, shape and meaning.

"That sounds pretty expensive," Miroku swat dropped.

"Who could afford such a thing?" Sango asked.

"People pay it off by using their credit card," Kagome continued on again about the credit cards and other things enveloping around that topic."

"All this information is making my head spin?" Shippou said rolling his head, as if he were about to faint.

Kagura looks at the ring, in the box, in her hand. (So that's what it means, huh? I wonder who it was from?")

Suddenly everyone sees Sesshomaru come out of hiding.

"Sesshomaru," A few said surprised.

"You're here too?" Inuyasha, falling out of a pretty good mood.

(Wait a minute, wasn't Sesshomaru the one who gave me the box?) Kagome's mouth dropped as her eyes grew. (IT'S WAS! KAGURA AND- AND SESSHOMARU!?) (I'VE NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE THE DAY!)(AND SINCE WHEN DOES SESSHOMARU KNOW ABOUT ENGAGEMENT RINGS!?)(I just hope Sesshomaru realizes what he's doing?) "I- I can't believe my eyes," Kagome points to Sesshomaru." You- and- and-" then she point to Kagura. "You!" Then starts pointing back and forth as Sesshomaru and Kagura lift Kagome up and so call 'kidnapped' her.

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou ran after her.

"That stupid girl, what does she think she's getting herself into?" Inuyasha asked, well no one.

Kagura and Sesshomaru have their hands over Kagome's mouth. "Shh! Shh!"

"Inuyasha can't know," Sesshomaru said.

"Why not? I mean I know Inuyasha would be shock, but I don't think he would care much."

"You're the older one in your family, right Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Uh- hey, how did you know that?" Kagome glares suspiciously.

"I overhead you talking about your family, and then about the engagement ring; as I was passing by the forest," Sesshomaru replied honestly.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Kagome, isn't like I stood there hearing you talk," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighs and decides to let it go. "So what's your point?"

"As I am Inuyasha's older half brother, despising it so, I do have responsibilities. At this I keep things from him, things that he shouldn't know, for his own good. All those times you thought that I actually tired to kill him, and I didn't. Well that because I didn't. Believe me, If I had really wanted to kill him, he would be dead by now. I fight him, because of many reasons on my own. Reason that I won't even tell you about.

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Kagome asked.

"I'm getting there," Sesshomaru narrowed. "Whatever is going on between me and Kagura, is none of Inuyasha's business. "If Inuyasha were to find out about this, he would view me in a completely, whole new way. He thinks I would just kill every person, or demon that I see. You see, I have to keep him on his feet, if I don't, it wouldn't think I'm as strong. Do you understand Kagome?"

Kagome nods silently.

"And it's the only way. I the will and the power. As so does Inuyasha, however we both have different beliefs. See I know he's weaker than I, but I can't control myself, Inuyasha can't. If he knew the truth, it would give him the advantage. "

"So you're afraid that if Inuyasha finds out about your "heart", he may think you're weaker then what he use to think, and then come after you."

"I'm not afraid, but I can see you understand my point."

"So you're just doing this protect yourself."

"Actually it's to protect myself and Inuyasha as well."

"So you're telling me after all this while that you were protecting him."

"Yes, and if he discovers the truth, that protection won't be there anymore."

Sesshomaru and Kagome were at a silence now.

"Inuyasha get's to live the life he wants is because he can let himself out. However I can't because of that

Responsibility, because I am the oldest. Now do you understand?"

Kagome nods. "Yes, of course I understand," Kagome pauses for a moment. "So why drag me into all of this, and end up showing up here anyway?" Kagome questioned. "Why couldn't you have just gave it to her yourself."

"I didn't know if that was the engagement ring you were talking about," Sesshomaru confessed.

"Aw……that is SO SWEET! I'm sure no matter who the girl, I'm sure she wouldn't care. In fact some girls don't even care about having a ring, some think it's too expensive. Other girls don't even wear rings, well actually we call them tomboys, but you understand my point right?" Kagome looks at Sesshomaru.

"What about you Kagura, what would have you thought?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud.

"I honestly can stay, I don't think it would've mattered to me, anyway would've been nice."

Kagura and Sesshomaru look at each other with a smirk on both of their faces.

(Well one thing's for sure, Inuyasha would be shock.)

Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Kagome hear voices behind them.

"HOW DEAR YOU SESSHOMARU! WHAT DID KAGOME EVER DO TO YOU! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE GOT IT! " Inuyasha said running with is Tetsusaiga. "YOU KNOW IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU'VE ALREADY KIDNAPPED HER ONCE- IN THE SAME AREA!

Kagome, eyes closed, arms folded and turned in anger, "SIT!"

Inuyasha, struggling to get up again. "What- did she- do- that- for?" Sadly enough he fall back down as he growls. "I'm gonna get you this- Kagome."

Sesshomaru moves in front of him. "Too weak to get up?"

Inuyasha jumps up and pushes his around Sesshomaru and now in front of Kagome. "HERE I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU WHILE YOU GIVE ME THOSE STUPID CANTATIONS!" Fist shaking verbally, facing Kagome as well.

"I never asked you to come, and last time I told you I was walking alone, meaning before I bumped into Sesshomaru, and- WHO SAID I NEEDED TO BE SAVED! I'M FINE! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M HURT TO YOU! NO I'M NOT, BUT I GUESS YOU MUST THINK HE'S KOUGA OR SOMETHING!"

"How come it seems like, very time you meet a guy who tries to kill you; you don't ever need my help to come rescue you, but you always end up helping them out, in the end?"

"Sesshomaru wasn't trying to kill me," Kagome protested.

"OH YEAH, THEN THINK ABOUT THE TIME WHEN HE ALMOST DEAD!"

"WELL HE DIDN'T!"

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT! THE POINT IS HE ALMOST DEAD!"

"SIT BOY!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW?"

"We're don't having this conversation," Kagome stomps off, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou behind.

Sesshomaru and Kagura take off.

"THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Inuyasha sniffs his way back to Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Kagura end up in another part of the forest.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nods. "Um." (Well it seems like Kagome is willing to keep our secret.)

"Worried about Kagome spilling your secret?" Kagura wondered.

"I know she won't, if she does, I'll kill her."

Kagura, already knowing that Sesshomaru is just saying that, replies with; "It's getting dark."

"How about a break before we head up to Rin and Jaken," Sesshomaru suggested as he and Kagura go up the hill.

"Sure," Kagura's final words have spoke, as they're now at the top facing the night sky, with the moon appearing out of the shadows.

Sesshomaru stares at the moon in thought.

Kagura looks at Sesshomaru with her thoughts.

Sesshomaru turns to see Kagura.

Kagura turns away quickly.

Sesshomaru reaches for her arm, "Kagura?"

"What?" She spat as she turned around.

Sesshomaru draws his hand towards her hand, while picking it up., "Let me see the ring?" He releases her arm, so she can get the right out; she hand it to him.

With his _**right **_arm, Sesshomaru took the ring, "Give me your hand."

Kagura stared in confusion, as she left up her hand to him.

Sesshomaru slides the ring on.

Kagura and Sesshomaru on eye to eye to another.

Sesshomaru steps closer, "Kagura, I don't know if I could ever feel like this , ever again."

"Sesshomaru-" Kagura got cut off with a kiss from Sesshomaru as he backs her into a tree.


	5. Shot Five What Inuyasha finds out!

SHOT FIVE

What Inuyasha finds out

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, in the middle of talking about what just happened.

"Still I mean for Sesshomaru to suddenly show up and take Kagome away, I mean, it doesn't happen every day."

"So, Kagome, why was Sesshomaru there?"

"I really don't think I have to right to say anything," Kagome rejected honestly.

"Well, you told us that Sesshomaru said that Inuyasha couldn't know-"

"Exactly," Sango agreed.

"So, why can't we know?" Miroku.

"Well would tell you, but I kind of hoping you guys would, figure it out for yourselves."

"It must be big if Kagome isn't even telling us?"

"But that doesn't mean I can't give you guys some hints?"

"Okay!" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"This Outta be good," Shippou joined.

"It deals with the box, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and all about being an older brother.

"You mean to say that Sesshomaru gave Kagura that box?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not saying anymore," Kagome stood her ground.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou now lost in their own thoughts.

"How about we take a break as soon as we get up there," Shippou suggested.

"Sure," The three agreed.

"KAGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped form branch to branch.

Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, now on top of the same hill, not too far away from where Sesshomaru and Kagura are.

"Man, just when I thought it was a cursed jewel."

"I wonder why I didn't think of that," Shippou said.

"Well if it cursed, it's probably love potion or something," Kagome joked.

"I thought you it was an engagement ring?" Sango brought out to Kagome.

"Well yeah, but, if Naraku can turn a shard to evil, then someone the opposite of Naraku can put love potion into an engagement ring," Kagome laughed.

"I think that Sesshomaru gave Kagome the box to give to Kagura, to hide his tracks. I just don't understand why he would appear as soon as Kagura got the box?" Shippou ended in question."

"Well Shippou," Miroku started. "It could be possible that Sesshomaru gave Kagura the engagement ring-"

"WHAT!?" Sango's eyes opened. "You've got to be kidding me right? I mean Sesshomaru is a full blooded demon. He can't possibly have a heart to love."

"Yeah, you're right, I mean come on, a demon and one of Naraku's incarnations," Miroku laughs along with Sango.

Kagome leans back against the log she just sitting on before. (If only they knew the truth.) She looks around. "Hey where is Shippou"

Shippou now in the forest lost and hearing weird demons throughout. Suddenly a big snake demon and is about to attack him. "HELP! KAGOME! INUYASHA!

Then before Shippou notices it, a strike of green light hits the snake. Shippou not lost in his mind. (Wow, who did that?) Shippou turns to see a returning, kissing Sesshomaru and Kagura. Shippou stands there numb. Sesshomaru and Kagura make the next kiss their last as they lie eyes on Shippou. Shippou still stands there, now with chattering teeth.

"Lost?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was just with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, and now I'm here."

"Why would a little demon like you be traveling the woods like this, you should know it's dangerous."

"If you want to know the way out, just fallow that path there and go west, you should see the path split up ahead. Oh, and since we know who you are, whatever happens here, stays here, got it," Sesshomaru glared.

Shippou nods his head really fast, and then looks around. "Uh, uh, right, okay, uh, well, bye."

"You know that little brat is going to tell Kagome," Kagura said.

"Who cares, she's the only one, will beside him that know about us anyway."

"KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Shippou screeched, as he trips over the sticks flying right into Kagome.

"What is it Shippou?"

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!?"

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked again.

"It's – It's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, and Naraku's incretion Kagura-"

"Oh, I know," Kagome said.

"YOU KNOW!" Shippou eyes wide dead open in shock.

"Yeah, that's what I went to go see Sesshomaru about. You know the whole incident of why Inuyasha is elsewhere now."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE!"

"I promised Sesshomaru I wouldn't tell. Sango and Miroku are making guess, and joking about it. I wouldn't really tell them right this minute either."

"OH NO!" Shippou covered his mouth.

"Let me guess, Sesshomaru told you not to tell," Kagome guess corrected.

"More or Less," Shippou said.

"Well it's kind of a relief that I don't have to keep this all to myself; now I have someone I can talk to about it with."

"It must be hard on you," Shippou said.

"Not really, considering my world, " Kagome thinks about the things happened her world the narrow her eyes inward. "Nevermind, let's just skip that topic."

Miroku and Sango turn to see what's going on but don't brother into the conversation.

***

Inuyasha bump into Bankotsu and Jakotsu as they fight among the jewel shard.

"If you don't tell me where the girl is, I am going to have to beat it out of you," Bankotsu said.

"No, let me beat it out of my love Bankotsu,"

Bankotsu holding the jar of their 'new' jewel shards crushes the bottle. (LOVE!)

Inuyasha smirks, "What's wrong with you Bankotsu, it looks like someone just took _**our**_ jewel shards away from you."

"Well you're going to feel like the poor puppy who got ran over ONCE I FINISH YOU OFF!" getting super jealous and anger goes straight towards Inuyasha with his Banryu.

"Hey, that's not fair," Jakotsu whined.

"Well I'm afraid that the love of your life, is going to have to die," Bankotsu finally attacks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu Tetsusaiga and Banryu.

"Awe, but I wanted to kill him?" Jakotsu whined.

"THEN DO IT ALREADY AND STOP MAKING GOOGLY EYES AT HIM!" Bankotsu still said in a jealous matter.

"HERE I COME MY LOVE!" Jakotsu picks up his snake- sword and starts thronging it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR! [AN: All of you the ARE FANS of INUYASHA, know what that means, which means I don't have to explain the attack. I shouldn't have to explain the attack to you. If you don't what it is, then I suggest those people should read up on it in the Manga or watch it on the Anime. ]

Suddenly a purple sky appeared with Miasma.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu getting taken away by Naraku's orders.

"What the-" Inuyasha questioned confused. Seeing now that they're gone, Inuyasha goes back to jumping off limb to limb, tree to tree. Until he, this time, spots Sesshomaru and Kagura kissing again, however in a different spot; same area.

Inuyasha drops is jaw and shock. Being the automatically the more 'stupid' [AN: Which is what I mean by, he doesn't think before he takes action.- You'll find out why later this is happening.] one; jumps off getting furious and finally finds the rest.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all look at Inuyasha like he has seen a ghost.

"I know that look from anywhere," Shippou comment.

"You don't know the half it Shippou, so don't even get me started," Inuyasha said angry.

"You were in the forest and you spotted Kagura and Sesshomaru, am I'm not right," Shippou asked like a know it all.

"Wait how- how did you know, WERE YOU READING MY MIND AGAIN!

"NO," says Shippou. "I saw them too you know."

"So you finally found out?" Kagome asked.

"YEAH WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SOMEONE LIKE SESSHOMARU DO THAT? WHY?"

"I don't know what you're getting so upset with Inuyasha. We figured you wouldn't care, knowing that you guys don't get along and say that you two wanna kill each other in the process," Kagome pointed out.

"Kagome is right," Miroku agreed. "You and Sesshomaru despise one another, why would you care what he does."

"Even though you are brothers and should get along, and care about each other's business," Miroku said as an afterthought.

"I don't care," Inuyasha said at last. "I was just shocked, because I know how Sesshomaru is, I can almost say that he's been possessed by something; if that's the case, then we need to stop him, and whoever else is behind it."

"And if he's not possessed," Kagome left her index finger up, making her point.

"No way, that's not possible, the Sesshomaru I know an't like that. He's against human, despises human, and I'll highly doubt he would go after one of Naraku's Incarnations," Inuyasha finally take the hint to look at, or glare at, I should say, at Kagome. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS ANYWAY!?"

"Well I- " Kagome puts her two index fingers together, looking innocent, "I kinda knew."

"YOU WHAT!?" Inuyasha looking like he's about to explode, keeps going, "HOW!? AND WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"Well, I promised Sesshomaru that I wouldn't tell you that he was the one that gave me the box, to give to Kagura. You know the one with the engagement ring in it."

"THAT WAS FROM SESSHOMARU!?" Inuyasha's eyes turn to a complete blank.

"He could love her, as we all think he does, or it could be a trap, which we all don't want."

"I PREFER IT TO BE A TRAP! NO OFFENCE!" Inuyasha's arms and claws stuck out in the air.

"However, I am the only one that knows the answer to that."

"Then what's the answer, Kagome?" Inuyasha, staring at her.

Kagome closes her eyes and lift up her index finger again. "I can't tell you; I mean I can understand why, and Sesshomaru has his reasons. As being an older sibling of my own family, I know what he's talking about.

"And here we thought Sesshomaru wouldn't express anything that show's us his we-"

Kagome covers Miroku's mouth. "Shhh," Kagome whispers. "Inuyasha can't know that."

"Ohhhh, that's what you meant, when you said about being and older sibling. Okay, I understand now."

"I don't," Shippou replied.

"Don' t worry Shippou, I don't think you have to worry about it that much.

"Good."

"So you mean like responsibility, or an example of how a younger brother should behave," Sango, trying to figure it out.

"Exactly-" Kagome got cut off.

"WELL GUYS QUIET ALL THE CHIT- CHAT SO WE CAN EAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The rest shrug and eat, as well as the people in Sesshomaru's group.

!GIRLS AND BOYS, AND MARSUPIALS! THE END! THE END! HUMANS AND DEMONS!

!GIRLS AND BOYS AND MARSUPIALS! THE END ! THE END! CAMERAS AND MOMENTS!

!GIRLS AND BOYS AND MARSUPIALS! THE END! THE END! IT'S TIME TO BEING A NEW FANFIC!

THE END! ^_^


End file.
